


spice up your dating life

by momitchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yamamoto and the rest of the team are in this for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momitchi/pseuds/momitchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began late one night when Kenma was having trouble falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spice up your dating life

It all began late one night when Kenma was having trouble falling asleep.

Rather than playing one of his games, as he usually did in these kinds of situations, he was browsing the internet on his phone as he waited for that heavy feeling in his eyelids to sink in.

He wasn't sure what exactly caused him to end up there, but somehow he found himself scrolling through a forum for couples and relationship advice. One of the articles in particular caught his eye.

"To spice up your dating life, try doing things that will make your partner jealous! A bit of jealousy is always healthy in relationships."

_I don't know about healthy,_ Kenma thought to himself, _but it does sound a bit like fun._

***

It wasn't hard to think of things that could make Kuroo jealous. By the time Kenma woke up the next morning, he had already devised a plan with more than a few ideas for how he could set Kuroo off.

 

The first began at lunch time.

Kuroo poked his head into Kenma's classroom, striding in when he saw that Kenma was still seated at his desk.

"Oi, Kenma. You ready to go to lunch today?" he said as he sat down backwards in the empty seat in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Kuroo. I forgot to tell you, but I promised Yaku that I’d treat him to lunch today. He lent me a game last week so I’m making it up to him."

"What? But we always eat lunch together!" Kuroo whined, leaning forward and pouting.

"Sorry. It's just this once." Kenma said, quickly getting up and leaving the classroom without another word.

And just like that, the plan was in action.

 

The second was during practice.

"Kenma, toss for me for a bit, won't you!" Kuroo called as the sauntered over to Kenma, volleyball in hand.

"I've been tossing to you a lot lately. I think I should get more practice with the rest of the team today." Kenma said.

"All right!" Yamamoto yelled as he jogged over. "Wanna toss to me for a little bit then, Kenma?"

"Sure," Kenma said, turning to walk beside Yamamoto. "Sorry, Kuroo," he called over his shoulder.

As soon as he had turned away, Kenma allowed himself a small smirk at the thought of Kuroo's face falling and contorting into what he was certain was envy. Normally it took a bit of convincing for Kuroo to get Kenma to toss for him, but he never got shot down so straightforwardly—and Kenma never agreed to toss for the rest of the team right off the bat. He knew that Kuroo could tell something was up, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

 

The third was in the locker rooms after practice.

The team had decided to hit the showers that day—practice was especially grueling, and especially sweaty for Kenma, who had put in a lot more effort than usual that day. He entered the locker room after a quick shower, one towel around his waist, another wrapped around his hair. He headed straight to his bag once he opened his locker, fishing his phone out.

_1 new Snapchat from Hinata Shouyou,_ read the notifications bar.

_Perfect,_ Kenma thought.

He quickly glanced around the room. Inuoka and Yaku were just filing out, while the rest of the team was still in the showers. His eyes stopped at Kuroo who, sure enough, was watching Kenma out of the corner of his eye.

Kenma quickly reviewed the Snapchat Hinata had sent him. As usual, it was of an unknowing Kageyama with an expression that was a bit grumpier than usual. "so scary!!!!!! what are you up to???" was written across the caption bar.

Kenma turned on the front-facing camera and held it out, making a peace sign with his other hand as he snapped a photo of himself. He made sure to angle the camera so that the water droplets still running down his chest were visible.

Suddenly a tall, dark shadow loomed over Kenma and blocked the fluorescent lights shining down on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard the shadow say in a low voice, almost a growl.

"I'm sending a Snapchat to Shouyou," Kenma replied noncommittally, not even bothering to turn around and look at Kuroo.

"And it couldn't wait until you were dressed?" Kuroo said, voice sounding tight, pinched.

"Does it matter? It's not like we didn't all bathe together during the training camp." Now Kenma turned to face Kuroo. He was a lot closer than he had thought—he had to lean back and tilt his face up to make eye contact.

Kuroo held Kenma's gaze for a few moments, then broke their eye contact as he leaned back and glanced away, flushed—from the heat of the showers or the situation, he couldn't tell. "It does matter. I don't like it." he murmured.

"Then I won't send it."

"W-what?" Kuroo stuttered. He hadn't expected Kenma to give up the fight that easily.

"If it upsets you, I won't send it. It's fine." Kenma said, making a show of exiting the application without pressing the send button.

"Hey, wait! You could've sent that to me at least!" Kuroo whined, already back to his usual self.

"What, so you could screenshot it and set it as your lock screen? I don't think so." Kenma scoffed, beginning to change into his clothes.

"You don't know that," Kuroo singsonged as Kenma adjusted his belt.

"Oh, please. I’ve known you long enough; I practically know what you're going to do before you do."

"And that's part of what makes you so incredible," Kuroo hummed, proud.

Kenma tsked, but stood on his tiptoes to peck Kuroo's cheek before pulling his shirt on over his head. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room before Kuroo had the chance to react. "I'll wait for you outside," he called over his shoulder.

***

It was a few more minutes before Kuroo finally trudged out of the Nekoma locker room.

"Took you long enough," Kenma muttered, mindlessly playing a matching game on his phone.

"Sorry, I was a little shell-shocked for a moment there, y'know," Kuroo said, leading the way to the train station a few blocks away. "What put you in such a weird mood today, anyway?" he asked, peering down at him through the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to try something out," Kenma said, meeting his gaze.

"And what might that have been?"

"Making you jealous," Kenma said, nonchalant.

Kuroo stopped in his tracks. "What? Why would you want to do something like that?" he whined.

"Because an article I read said it would 'spice up my dating life,'" Kenma quoted mockingly.

"And did it?"

"A little, maybe. Mostly I just did it to see the look on your face."

Kuroo scoffed. "Well, just wait until I do something like this to you! And I'll see the look on _your_ face!"

Kenma smirked. "Oh, please. As if you could get a rise out of me."

Kuroo's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, yeah." 

They walked in silence for a bit, then suddenly Kuroo came up with an idea of his own.

"Make it up to me by sending me a picture after you shower tonight?" he asked, cheeky. "I am in need of a new lock screen, after all."

"I honestly cannot believe you right now."

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i received on tumblr!
> 
> i hope i did it justice, anon! sorry if anything seems ooc. i tried to make kenma a little brattier than i usually see him in fic, because let's face it—this kid is a brat. especially to kuroo, haha.
> 
> i didn't get a chance to have anyone look this over for me, so please feel free to point out any mistakes, or leave constructive crit and feedback!! lord knows i need it.


End file.
